naruto: friendship is magic
by angelicjade099
Summary: What would happen if Naruto died at the valley of the end? what if after that he went to the my little pony universe? my first crossover don't murder me but please review.


"NARUUUUUTTTTOOOO" Sasuke yelled.

"SASUGAAAAAAAAYYYYY" Naruto yelled.

They passed each other and Naruto collapsed.

"Naruto get up I'm not finished yet… Naruto?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto smiling at him while flipping him the bird, with a gaping hole through his heart and lungs.

"asshole…" Naruto said then coughed up blood and died.

"NARUUUUTTOOOO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME!" Sasuke said as he cradled Naruto dying body.

Kakashi ran and saw the sight. "no, no, nononononono, NO!" Kakashi screamed "SASUKE HOW COULD YOU!"

Sasuke was still crying on Naruto "he was supposed to kill me! Me Kakashi, ME!"

FFF later in konoha FFF

"where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"…"

"Kakashi" Tsunade said starting to get worried.

"he's back there with Sasuke" Kakashi said sadly then walked away "and he's the only casualty."

"what!? Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she ran over to the one she loved "Naruto…" she started to bawl and grabbed Naruto away from Sasuke.

Naruto opened his eyes and he smiled his usual foxy grin.

"Naruto! Hold on I can heal you just wait." Tsunade started trying to heal him.

"no… it's time for me to die shinigami-sama is allowing me to say good-bye to my loved one's before taking me away. Grab the girls Tsu-chan." Naruto said.

"okay…" Tsunade then ran off.

"Naruto I'm so sorry" Sasuke said.

"don't be just let me see the mangekyo before I die I jumped on to your chidori so you could gain that power." Naruto said.

"okay" Sasuke showed signs of struggle before saying "I CAN'T DO IT!"

"oh well take care of the girls for me. Dumb-ass" Naruto said jokingly.

"NARUTO-KUN" a few of his girls yelled.

"yo" Naruto said in a nice guy pose "don't blame yourselves, it will make me turn around in my grave. And if you don't find someone else just because I'm dead then I will make sure I go to hell. Now good bye my loves. Live long fruitful lives and go make me proud."

"NARUTO" the girls yelled "we love you."

FFF the after life FFF

"so who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am death, but you know me as Shinigami." Shinigami said "now since you defied your fate you have three options 1. Be sent to heaven 2. Become an angel or 3. Begin a new life with no memories of your past life other than how to work chakra and weapons work. By the way the other two means you will cease to exist because kami lost a bet about you."

"well obviously three" Naruto said.

"off you go then" Shinigami tapped his head and the world filled with pain the last thing he saw was a small red light filling the air.

FFF clouds dale yes I'm serious FFF

"… looks like he's coming too." A voice said.

"where am I?" Naruto said "What am I? Who are you? how did I get here? why are you cuddling my tail?"

"you mean you don't remember anything?" the cyan Pegasus said.

"all I remember is my name and something called chakra." Naruto said.

"what's your name?"

"Naruto"

"I'm rainbow dash and the pony cuddling your tail is fluttershy." Rainbow dash said.

"…hello" fluttershy said quietly.

'déjà vu wait… what's that?' Naruto thought. "nice to meet you."

"well you literally fell from the sky and into spitfire's back. By the way how high do you think you were? You had ice forming on your wing tips and your hooves." Rainbow said excitedly.

"I don't remember what happened all I remember is this red light all around me except for up and that was pitch black." Naruto said after thinking for a minute. "wait who's spit fire?"

"I'm spit fire and from what your telling everypony here you almost made it into space somewhere only one Pegasus has ever gone." Spit fire said.

"who?" Naruto asked then clutched his head and screamed then collapsed.

"somepony get a medic!" spit fire said. Spit fire took a second look at the pony in front of her and noticed for the first time the faint scars he wore all over his body. "What are those from?" she wondered out loud.

"what?" rainbow said.

"those scars on his… where'd he go?" spit fire said.

"what do you me- holy Celestia!" rainbow said. "flutters where'd he go?"

"I don't know in fact I didn't notice him leave." Fluttershy said.

"make it go away" a child's voice said "please no more."

The girls walked around the bed to see Naruto half under the bed crying quietly. When they touched him he jerked away and shrank back further away from them.

"what's wrong with him?" rainbow asked spit fire.

"I've only seen that happen once before. It's what can happen to an orphan was beaten and close to being broken its post-traumatic stress disorder." Spit fire said sadly "at least now we know where his scars come from."

"no that's not what it is" fluttershy said "it's what happens to any pony who lost everything right in front of them then were hurt by a lot of ponies. It's a bit different in the fact that it's fear not a mental problem."

"if it's fear then why did he get scared around us?" rainbow asked.

"it's simple whoever did this to him has a trait similar to one or all of us." Fluttershy said then dropped the confident persona "… I-I think any ways."

"so he's scared of us" rainbow said sadly.

"or one of us" spit fire said.

After a few more seconds Naruto got out from under the bed with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey I just remembered everything. My mom said to go to clouds dale and join the flight academy here's my papers." Naruto handed the papers to spitfire then trotted happily out the front door.

"did he just walk out like nothing happened?" spit fire asked.

"yup" rainbow said.

"and is it just me or does that pony leave more questions about him than answers?" spit fire asked.

"nope" fluttershy said quietly.

"let's get back to the opening ceremony." Spit fire said

"okay" both girls said at once.

FFF a few months later FFF

"FLUTTERSHY!" Naruto yelled as he dived down to catch her before she hit the ground.

"HELP!" fluttershy screamed sure she was going to die.

Right as she was about to hit the ground she stopped on something feathery and soft that made a horrible crunching sound as she hit it. "…ow" Naruto said.

"oh my gosh are you okay?" fluttershy said.

"ya but look on the Brightside, I found my cutie mark!" Naruto said excitedly.

"you should be more worried about your broken wing." Fluttershy said in an worried tone.

"I'm fi- OOOOOOWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled.

"I barely tapped it that shows your not okay let me ask the animals if they can help." Fluttershy said.

FFF three minutes later FFF

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The animals all jumped and ran around in chaos.

"it's okay guys it's alright." Fluttershy said to all the animals.

FFF after calming all the animals FFF

"alright let's find some where to sleep Naruto" fluttershy said.

"flutters you got a cutie mark!" Naruto shouted.

"GUYS ARE YOU HERE!" a familiar rainbow pony yelled.

"WERE HERE!" Naruto yelled.

"I finally found you all!" rainbow said.

"look we have our cutie marks" Naruto pronounced.

"so do I! mine means I have a need for speed!" rainbow said.

"mine means I like animals" fluttershy said.

"no it means kindness" Naruto said like it was obvious "oh yeah, mine means that I'm a protector!" His cutie mark had a shield on it that had the yin yang symbol with a white fox and black dragon intertwining to make it and had a sword shaped like a dragon.

"whoa are you sure that's what it means?" rainbow asked.

"yeah what else could it mean. Just look at how many times I've protected you two." Naruto said "but I swear you girls are going to be the death of me."

"what's that supposed to mean?" rainbow asked indignantly.

"remember when that pony who liked to hit the others rolled in like he was big and bad." Naruto asked

"yeah" rainbow said shyly.

"or that time when I got beat up instead of you because I protected you from that one popular pony?" Naruto asked

"… yeah" rainbow said quietly.

"or that time when I had to literally fight tooth and hoof so you two could get out of that tempest cave that you only went into because twinkle heart said you would be cooler if you did it." Naruto said chuckling remembering the shocked faces of everypony when he returned with the unconscious body of the tempest.

"… … … yes" rainbow said in an almost whisper.

"or the time-" Naruto started.

"we get it! I'm accident prone! And I got us all kicked out of flight school!"

"what?" Naruto said.

"I got us kicked out" rainbow said and started to cry "please don't hate me."

"how could I hate one of my precious people?" Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto…" rainbow said in a happy tone.

"besides I already graduated three weeks ago." Naruto said.

"what!?" rainbow shouted.

"well spitfire said she had no more to teach me and recommended to the head master to let me take the early finals." Naruto said.

"but the only people who can do that have tons of flight hours took a leadership role in a time of need are handpicked by the wonder bolts best of the year can fly for a day straight and go faster than 60 miles per hour the entire time!" rainbow said. "not to mention you have to get at least 90% in all the subjects!"

"yup I'm smart and awesome. In fact I'm so smart that the best wonder bolt of the year asked me to join and I said yes. They told me the only thing I had to do was wait till I was assigned somewhere. They told me yesterday that I'm going to be in the base in pony ville."

FFF years later FFF

"umm maybe the ponies in this town have something interesting to say?" spike said.

"umm… hello" twilight said.

*gasp* pinkie pie gasped then ran away

"right then first on the list: catering." Twilight said as she walked away.

FFF At sweet apple acres FFF

Twilight was walking to a large structure in the farm called a barn. She was entering the clearing when she saw a stallion with an orange pelt and wings. He also had a blonde mane and his tail was fluffy and looked amazing.

"I'll see you tomorrow applejack!" the mystery pony yelled.

"will due Naruto" apple jack yelled.

"wait Naruto you haven't tested out any of the food!" granny smith yelled.

"what in tarnation! NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" apple jack roared.

"What's going on?" twilight said.

"Naruto ran off before taste testing, again." Apple jack sighed "he comes over does a bunch 'o chores and then when we ask him 'ta stay for dinner he disappears and when he does a bunch of chores for the family reunion, even more than he usually does which is about twenty times more than I do. Anyhow when we ask him 'ta help with taste testing 'ta help us decide who's the best in cooking. He just nods like he agrees but he always gets away before we can get him to taste anything."

"why not simply tie him up and feed him the food." Twilight asked

"we tried but every time he just escapes or is able to roll away" applejack said laughing then abruptly stopped and frowned "however he usually looked scared half 'ta death when we tied him up then there was this haunted look he always wore when it happened right before he struggled."

"where'd you find such a confusing pony?" twilight asked.

"saving ma sister, like a boss as he likes to say." Apple jack said smile returning.

"how did he save her?" twilight asked.

"well when I asked apple bloom this is what she said…"

FFF flash back (apple blooms memory) A year before current dateFFF

Apple bloom was wandering the forest trying to find her special talent. She decided to try to surviving in the forest. She decided to go into the everfree because it definitely was the most dangerous place she could think of. She had been at it for about three hours and still was unable to discern anything perilous about the forest.

"ah don' see why everypony is so scared of this place. Ah think its jus' a normal forest." No sooner than she said that she heard a rustle in the leaves. "sis stop hidin' ah'm ready to go home now."

The bushes kept on rustling until a manticore and six wolves jumped out and began to size her up. She did the most logical thing at that point. Run as fast as she could away only to see that she was enclosed in a circle by an additional three wolves. She then backed up and curled into a ball in between all of them. The manticore drew in closer and began to sniff her. Apple bloom could smell its breath it was the most disgusting mix consisting of rotting meat decomposing objects. It made her gag.

After a few seconds of sniffing her the manticore roared and swiped her across the face with a clawed paw. Apple bloom spat out blood and looked up dazed, and was hit in the stomach by its paws. When apple bloom hit a tree a cross the clearing she turned to her side and threw up.

The manticore was slowly walking towards her when it pounced mouth wide. She saw the approaching monster and closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain of being bitten by the monster with a tear leaking from her eyes she heard a slam on the ground. In less than a second she heard the jaws bite into flesh with a tear. She felt the blood come rushing from the wound in a spurt, and finally she felt the very soft and soothing tail wrapped around her.

Wait tail?

She opened her eyes to see an orange pony with blonde hair standing in front of her protecting her. The shocking part was he was being bit on the neck by the manticore and seemed to be standing still while the manticore tried to whip him back and forth.

"hey you okay?" the pony said.

Apple bloom snuggled into the tail and shook her head no. the pony laughed at that and said "just like dash" then straightened up and surveyed the surrounding area noticing the blood and vomit his eyes narrowed

"its alright I'll save you from these beasts." Naruto said then jumped up with the manticore still attached to him. He did he flip and flicked the beast to the ground he did a cork screw kick into the beasts chest instantly killing it due to a punctured heart from a broken rib. The wolves then ran at him trying to nick him here and there to bring him down.

Key word tried.

The wolves jumped at him the first he stomped on its head. As he got ready to move into action one of the more blood lusting wolves sprinted at him from a blind spot. However Naruto heard it and jumped high into the air before pushing off a branch to hit the wolf he was able to slam into its back and using a knife carved into its side drawing a lot of blood. The remaining seven wolves charged him from all sides and made to rip his coat to shreds and even rip out his throat, but were only able to get bites on the backs of his legs and on his back.

Naruto gave an uppercut to the wolf closest to him then planted his feet and bucked another. He back flipped on to one's back and hit it over the head, and then sped up so he was only a blur and knocked the final four back and into trees hard enough to knock them out.

"now let's get you home." Naruto said as he wrapped her up with his tail and picked her up he then began to walk out of the forest and into pony ville. Naruto then asked "where do you live?"

"I live in sweet apple acres." Apple bloom said after a while. In two more minutes she was asleep in his tail.

YYY apple blooms dream yyy

She was next to a beautiful waterfall wrapped in a blanket of clouds when she suddenly heard "is she going to be alright?"

Apple bloom looked around and saw three beings over in a shady area.

"yup she just…" one figure began to whisper.

"so you're the one who…" the first speaker said.

Apple bloom finally got to the three figures and saw a blonde fox an orange dog and a red dog.

"eeyup" the red dog said.

"hey apple bloom time to wake up" the fox said with its blue eyes staring into her soul.

YYY real world yyy

"so why did ya go out there" apple jack asked.

Apple bloom seeing her sister clearly angry with snuggled even deeper into Naruto's tail. "well I just was sick of being made fun of by diamond tiara and silver spoon. So I went to find my cutie mark and decided to check to see if may be it was surviving."

"you were teased for not having a cutie mark?" Naruto asked.

"eeyup" apple bloom said shyly.

"well when do you next go to school?" Naruto said.

"tomorrow" apple bloom said a bit confused.

"then I'm going with you" Naruto said.

FFF flash back end FFF

"wow he sounds pretty awesome" spike said.

"what happened the next day" twilight asked.

"sis can ah tell 'em what happened?" apple bloom asked.

"sure sugar cube" apple jack said.

"well when I went to school the next day…"

FFF flash back FFF

"sit down class" the teacher said the class grew quiet and faced the front.

When apple bloom saw who it was she instantly shouted "YOU!"

"yup me" Naruto chuckled then said "Mrs. Cheerilee is out today because she needed a day off, so I will be your substitute teacher for the day."

"what's your name?" diamond tiara asked.

"are you not capable of reading little one? If so I can give you some lessons." Naruto said kindly then said "well little miss my name is right here it says nah-rue-toe. This is an n, this is an a, that's a r, that's a u, that's a t, and that's an o. do you think you can read that little one?"

"yes I'm capable of reading I just didn't see that since you were in front of the words." Diamond tiara said in a way that made it seem like an insult.

So of course Naruto was incapable of picking it up "well if that's the case then let's take roll. Diamond tiara *here*, silver spoon *here*, apple bloom *here*, gonna skip ahead to the final fillies I actually care about, sweetie bell *here*, scootaloo. *here*" when the final pony said here Naruto stared at her and narrowed his eyes. He knew those eyes, the eyes of the innocent and scorned mixed perfectly.

"hahaha even the newest teacher hates the orphan" diamond tiara said.

"yeah it's apparent that he hates you" silver spoon said "after all Nopony likes a no name loser orphan like you!"

After that was said scootaloo's smile became very strained to Naruto but to everypony else thought that it was the same.

"silver spoon, diamond tiara let's go outside." Naruto said.

"okay" both said with a smirk on their face.

All the children looked outside and saw something odd. Naruto was shouting at the two fillies.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW IT FEELS TO BE ALONE YOU FOAL! YOU THINK YOU DO! LET ME SHOW YOU THE FEELINGS OF ONE DAY WITH NOPONY TO COMFORT YOU!" then Naruto tapped their foreheads with the tips of his wings.

The two fillies started to cry on the ground and hugged each other close.

"now go back to class and be silent for the rest of the day." Naruto said.

FFF flash back end FFF

"and they never messed with anypony ever again." Apple bloom said.

"wow that's… that's incredible." Twilight said.

FFF on the way to pony ville FFF

"WATCH OUT!" rainbow yelled as she barreled into twilight. "I'm sorry"

"its fine" twilight said slightly annoyed "it could have been worse."

"sorry about her miss she was doing a trick and it went haywire and then she crashed into you." Naruto said.

"I'll help clean you up." Rainbow said as she began a mini rain storm and then blow dried her in a mini tornado.

"let me help you with that" Naruto said then pulled out a hair brush and styled her hair into a hair do like rarity's with the only exception being that it was only slightly curled and looked more like fluttershy's hair. "there you go"

"don't you need to clear the sky" twilight said still slightly dizzy from the two's stunts. She then fell into a heap on the ground.

"we already did" Naruto said.

She looked up and sure enough all the clouds were gone. "Well that checks another thing off." Twilight looked around for the list and found a paper torn up on the ground, she walked over to it and started to cry.

"No my list and plans were on there" as she cried she felt something fluffy and soft and instinctively started to cuddle into it. After a little while she stopped crying and looked to see it was attached to the odd stallion. When she looked at it again she realized it was a blonde fox tail. "what?" she said then cuddled deeper into it.

"this happens every single time somepony feels your tail, they instantly cuddle it and slowly calm down." Rainbow said with a laugh.

"I can't help that it is a natural reflex to it when it basically exudes happiness calm peace and harmony." Naruto said. "if I remember correctly this is how I cheered you up the time when you were getting over that one stallion when he openly rejected you and also put you into a depression."

Rainbow blushed then flew up into the sky as fast as she could.

"what was that about ?" twilight said.

"rainbow likes to think she's a hundred feet tall and that she can destroy mountains by tapping them." Naruto said bluntly.

Twilight chuckled at that "isn't it bad to talk down on your friends?" she asked.

"it's true and as my friend apple jack always says it's best to be honest because it helps in the long run, but I also listen to my friend fluttershy and am kind in my teasing as such rainbow knows that I'm just teasing her by bringing up her more stupid moments and like any good friend we share the laughs. Sometimes even pinkie joins the party making it so we have even more fun since she brings laughs to the party. I need to get rainbow a present though cause my friend rarity taught me to be generous to everyone." Naruto said.

"why would you do all that" twilight asked.

"cause like rainbow I'm loyal to my friends and rainbow happens to be one of my oldest friends" Naruto said.

"how did you meet her" twilight asked.

"I crashed into spit fire and went unconscious, she spitfire and fluttershy helped me back to my feet." Naruto said.

"YOUR NARUTO!" twilight yelled "YOU'RE FAMOUS FOR BEING THE MOST MYSTERIOUS WONDERBOLT!"

"yup" Naruto said with a smile.

"I just have one question" twilight continued when he gave her a nod "why where you up so high in the sky?"

Naruto's smile became strained until finally he frowned "because of something that happened at my home."

"what happ- where'd he go?" twilight said as she noticed he was gone. "well at least I remember the final two things."

FFF at rarity's FFF

Twilight entered the building called carousel boutique and was instantly badgered about where she got her hair done.

"well I was tackled down by a rainbow Pegasus into mud then was washed dried and my hair was brushed by the legendary Naruto uzamaki" twilight said.

"makes sense so any ways why are you here?" rarity asked.

"I was sent by celestia to check on preparations for the festival."

"okay so first off…"

FFF at fluttershy's FFF

"… and then she asked me why I was up so high!" Naruto shouted.

"no! did she really" fluttershy said.

"yup and she is probably coming here for the music" Naruto said then looked at where twilight was. "speak of the devil." Then flew off.

Fluttershy stared at twilight with a look of sadness "Naruto doesn't like talking about his past, even dash and I only know that he didn't like his childhood."

"what? But he said you two were his closest friends!" twilight said "doesn't that mean he would tell you two everything about himself?"

"no it doesn't. It's not secrets so much as it is keeping his more saddening years from making us pity him. He hates pity and his past, so we never ask him about it. The one thing all of pony ville knows for a fact is that if you ask about his past you will get a cold shoulder from him. Nopony wants to know what happened because when he thinks about his past then he instantly becomes worse than pinkie when she's depressed." Fluttershy said.

"why does Nopony ask him about it?" twilight asked.

"because he is arguably the kindest funniest most generous loyal honest selfless stallion, no , pony in all of pony ville." Fluttershy said.

"it sounds like you have a crush on him" twilight said.

"I don't" fluttershy said honestly "I love him, every single bit of him."

"oh really" twilight said.

"I know a few mares that have a crush on him and he has a fan club that consists of almost every mare in pony ville." Fluttershy said "I am not one of them. I've seen him at the school playing with the 'blank flanks' as their called he always is cheering them up and makes them feel special as well as tell amazing stories that if I wasn't there for it I would never believe them."

twilight was really curious now "really?"

"yes" fluttershy said with a glazed look "he's always there for everypony like an older brother. He helps everyone in inponily ways. He bucked all of apple jacks trees, he styles hair for rarity so she doesn't have to do as much. He always helps rainbow with her tricks, he helped pay for scootaloo to get her scooter, he helps calm every one of the animals in the forest, and he assists cheerilee when she is teaching sometimes. He made a surprise party for pinkie pie, and he helped sweetie bell pay for her music lessons he bought Octavia a new violin and even taught her a few songs, he bought vinyl scratch her glasses and head phones."

"He bought **the** vinyl scratch's glasses and head phones!?" twilight exclaimed "vinyl is never seen without either of them."

"yup he does a whole lot of stuff, and Nopony knows how he has the money for the stuff he buys! All of his friends get something nice for their birthday as well as for every holiday." Fluttershy said

"wow, he sounds like the perfect guy" twilight said "not to mention the mystery behind him like where did he get those scars and why doesn't he flap when he hovers in the air? He doesn't have unicorn magic so he can't use telepathy."

Fluttershy started to cry when she said that "it's my fault."

"how?" twilight asked.

"I broke his wing one time and he couldn't fly for a week the doctors said it was a miracle but I know why he was able to heal so fast. He used his weather magic to keep himself afloat so he could fly and he didn't sleep at all as well as channel his magic throughout his body. He technically shouldn't have left for another two weeks and stay off the wing for three months but did it in half the time." fluttershy replied.

"but how was it your fault?" twilight asked.

"well…"

FFF flash back FFF

"c'mon rocky shy can't you even keep yourself up? No wonder your stuck with the slowest pony ever!" the pony yelled.

"Naruto isn't slow he just likes to make me feel better about myself" fluttershy said.

"oh really" the pony said.

"he could beat you any day" flutter shy said.

"well if that's true then he should have no trouble speeding to catch you" the pony said evilly.

"what do you mean?" flutter shy asked nervously.

"oh well just that since you say he's faster than me surely he could catch you if you say fell off the side of the cloud."

The ponies all started to walk over to her slowly crowding her to the edge of the cloud. When suddenly fluttershy yelled "help!"

"shit push her over already" one of the male ponies said.

"okay" one said then pushed her off.

"HELP ME NARUTO!" fluttershy screamed as loudly as she could.

FFF mean while FFF

"GO!" the head master said.

Naruto, rainbow dash, and a few others jumped from the front line and bolted through the skies Naruto clearly staying next to rainbow and is completely relaxed flying backwards on his back.

"HELP ME NARUTO!" Naruto heard. His eyes widened when he realized who it was who yelled out.

Naruto instantly took off away from where the finish line was and flew as fast as he could to the source of the sound. The ponies watching fluttershy valiantly try to fly back up or at least slow down so she doesn't die from impact. They realized what they had done right after they saw that she was falling right at a very rocky ground that no doubt was hard enough to make a flutter cake out of her. But as they watched they could only stare horrified at what they had done.

Suddenly they saw an orange pelt bolt past them at speeds that were quickly becoming faster than sound. They saw it go faster and faster until it was too fast to see any more.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Naruto yelled as he dived down to catch her before she hit the ground.

"HELP!" fluttershy screamed sure she was going to die.

He swerved in his decent and caught fluttershy and positioned it so he would be the one to hit the ground "I will never let my precious people get hurt!"

He then held her with his wings and prepared to take the pain on through his back "I will protect those close to me no matter what!" Naruto shouted not noticing as his flank glowed.

FFF flash back end FFF

"… wow, he's like a knight in shining armor" twilight thought out loud.

"Ya I know. Me and rainbow were always getting trouble and Naruto always sacrificed himself to make it so we get away with it." Fluttershy said shyly "he even saved us from a tempest."

"*gasp* that's not possible you have to travel as fast as sound then be able to hurt it then continue that pace and dispel the front two clouds the biggest most durable clouds in its body. And after that you have two seconds to strike its corporeal body before its entire cloud structure returns!" twilight exclaimed. "the only pony to ever do that in recorded history was princess celestia!"

"WHAT!" flutter shy exclaimed "THAT'S AMAZING!"

"I know and impossible." Twilight said.

"no I saw him literally drag it back to clouds dale." Fluttershy said "any ways your probably here to check the music so here let me show you my contribution. Everyone can you please do the song we practiced?"

FFF at the library later that day FFF

"well spike I guess that they really did do-"

"SURPRISE!" the town folk yelled.

"Hi my name is pinkie pie do you remember me cause I remember you remember this morning when first came here you were like hi, and I was *long exaggerated gasp* then I ran away cause Iknoweveryponybutiveneverseenyouand….*gasp for breath*" pinkie said

"I think that's enough" Naruto said.

"okay" pinkie said then hoped off.

"so enjoying the party miss sparkle?" Naruto asked.

"I'm really not much of a partier." Twilight said.

"well if you don't party you'll upset pinkie trust me when I say you do _not_ want to do that." Naruto said.

"well I'll just go to bed then." Twilight said.

"no that is not how it works. You stay up all not partying then go to the summer sun festival." Naruto said "that is how you can make it up to me for asking for personal information from somepony who doesn't like their past" Naruto said smirking evilly.

"alright." Twilight said "but you have to introduce me to everypony since I **am** new and know absolutely Nopony." Twilight said.

"as you wish milady" Naruto said in an annoying voice.

"oh my… its you." rarity said.

"yup its me" Naruto said.

"Pinkie put something she calls wasabi as frosting on one of the cupcakes."

"oh yeah! Put me towards it!" Naruto shouted.

"over there" rarity said pointing to a random direction.

"let's go miss sparkle." Naruto said then dragged her off.

FFF the next day at the town hall FFF

"and without further ado I present Celestia!" mayor mare yelled.

"…"

"princess Celestia?" mayor mare said.

"your princess is no longer here" nightmare moon said.

"what did you do with our princess!" rainbow yelled and charged her.

"what am I not regal enough for you?" night mare moon said.

Naruto started to go in a haze as he stared at nightmare moon he slowly started to see that she was two ponies mixed together both of their desires being brought through. Naruto snapped back to attention when he heard nightmare moon say "and the eternal night will go forever!"

"c'mon we have to go take her down!" twilight yelled.

"alright girls let's go" Naruto said as he picked up the ponies who couldn't fly. With apple jack in his tail pinkie under one arm and rarity in the other "rainbow pick up twilight I don't have enough space to pick them all up."

"you got it" rainbow said then they all flew off into the distance.

FFF at the castle in the middle of the evergreen forest FFF

"you will never defeat me" nightmare moon said.

"maybe not alone but with the elements of harmony we will take you down" twilight yelled "join the herd resistance is FUTILE!"

A rainbow flew from the mane 6 and hit night mare moon creating a dust cloud. The mane 6 fell to the ground unconscious.

"HAHAHA you thought you could beat me! Fools I am immortal and all powerful." Night mare moon said.

Nightmare moon then went over to them and proceeded to stomp on them "you can't defeat me."

Naruto burst through the door after being kicked out of the castle literally. He saw the beaten and bloodied girls on the ground and got angry.

"what did you do?" he asked in a whisper.

"why I killed them after they failed to beat me." Nightmare moon said as if it was simple.

"you… what?" Naruto said.

"I finished them off here let me show you" nightmare moon sensed that his worst fear would be losing his friends so using an illusion she cast she made it seem like she had decapitated the rainbow pony and was raising her head.

After this was done Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair. He started to tremble before power seemed to erupt from him. But this wasn't power like before, orderly and calm, no this energy was pissed chaotic and very much insane.

Naruto grew a light red coat that enveloped him and instantly four tails erupted from the cloak. "you think that much magic can save you and avenge your friends? Ha weak foal your friends will have died in vain."

FFF Naruto mindscape FFF

"Naruto finally you come back and say hello. You have gained a lot of respect from me in the past so if you can say my name you can use my yokai to avenge your friends. This **bitch** needs to be put down for hurting our friends." Kurama said.

FFF real world FFF

"KURAMA" Naruto shouted in a demonic voice. The cloak turned smooth after that.

His powers started to increase until he had six tails then he looked at nightmare moon and said in a hollow demonic voice.

"you are going to die when I rip out your spine. Nopony messes with my friends and gets away with it." Naruto then roared with a fury that Nopony had seen since discord went insane.

FFF on the sun FFF

Celestia suddenly shivered and thought 'somepony is about to die.'

FFF with Naruto FFF

'kit with the way things are going since this body isn't as used to my power all your skin will burn off' Kurama told Naruto 'if that happens I can heal you but I want you to know this, you will be turned into a kitsune or demon fox if we continue with this. You will still be able to turn into your pony self but you will be a demon fox.'

'_really Kurama?' _Naruto asked.

'yes now finish her.' Kurama said.

"Prepare to die!" Naruto yelled then charged a bijuudama and fired it at her.

'where does this power come from before he was hardly able to do anything but now he is at least three times as strong as me' nightmare moon thought.

Naruto used his chakra claw and made a slicing motion at nightmare moon. She dodged it by jumping up but a surprise came when another one popped up from the extended chakra claw and pierced her in the leg. She gasped in pain before wheeling around to see six clouds each a different color. One was pink, one was yellow and pink, there was a rainbow colored one, and a white and purple one, as well as a orange and yellow one, and finally a purple and pink one.

The most shocking part of all was the fact that it was 6 _tempests_. As in the cloud beasts that took a majority of her sisters power to defeat _one_.

"What the heck.!?" Nightmare moon yelled.

She turned to run only to be caught by one of the chakra claws. "YOU Will…" Naruto said.

"what iwill what!?" nightmare moon yelled

"you are a façade given life through magic that took over when your realself grew to jelous." Naruto said "the pain I see in your eyes tells me that there is a way to get rid of you as well as not kill you."

"what are you talking about!?" night mare moon said.

"it's simple in how to do this, now let's begin."

"begin what!?" night mare moon yelled starting to feel terrified.

"accipere a te dolor, ira, atque invidia me recipio…" Naruto started.

Nightmare moon started to recognize this by now. "no you can't that!" night mare moon may hate the day and her sister but she still loves her servants and underlings.

"…et ad quid sentiam scire tibi auferre" by now Naruto was glowing "ad interiorem pacem tibi auxilium i sacrificium meum!" Naruto finished in a shout and taped nightmare moon's head.

"NOOOoooo…" nightmare moon passed out and a bulb of light erupted from her and he walked up to it.

'kit wait. Do you feel the life force of your friends?' kurama said.

'ya I do I need to heal them too.' Naruto said then repeated the lines in front of the mane six. He then used some weather magic to put it into one giant ball of pain and negative emotions.

"WAIT!" celestia shouted as she broke through a wall only to be tapped on the head and left unconscious.

"and that's everypony in the immediate vincity. Now to finish this ritual." Naruto stared at the ball and began to condense it so it was the size of a pill. Then he swallowed it.

His reaction to it was instantaneous he fell to the floor and began to bleed profusely from every pore in his body. He let out a grunt then tried to stand up.

Tried being the keyword here.

He crawled slowly to a wall that was partially collapsed and breathed out a fume of energy, then another and another until he was covered in the energy. Finally he began to change form screaming the entire time.

His muzzle elongated his canines sharpened and he shrunk into a smaller form.

That of a fox he then transformed into his Pegasus form and stopped his screaming. He fell backwards into the collapsed wall which gave way to a 13 story drop.

The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was white wings.

FFF a week later FFF

Naruto was coming to when he heard somepony shouting. then he heard a sigh and decided to listen in.

"… th… nal… tim… rainb… I wa… just too late he had finished the incantation right before I came in and when I went to stop him he used it on me." Celestia said "I came to as he fell out of the wall and barely caught him in time. He was a foot off the ground." Celestia shivered "The only pony to ever do that for anypony was the element of sacrifice. Who immediately turned insane do to not finishing the ritual. We gained our pain back only it was tenfold it killed two of my friends and turned the other two insane also. We had to seal him away after it happened."

"what was his name?" rainbow asked.

"discord." Celestia said with grief.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted "DISCORD WAS THE LAST ELEMENT OF SACRIFICE!?"

Both mares jumped up into the air then shot a glare at him.

"how long have you been up?" celestia asked suspiciously.

"Long enough to hear who my savior is, thank you by the way." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Celestia blushed a little.

"and while I like the feel could you both please let go of my tail?" Naruto asked.

Celestia started to sputter when she realized she indeed was clutching his tail. Rainbow smirked at her then realized what he said and also began stuttering.

They heard a crash and saw a yellow blur then Naruto started struggling as his heart rate sped up as shown by the heart monitor when he was slowly being strangled by the yellow mare.

"NARUTO!" fluttershy yelled "I thought you were gonna die. And when I thought about that it made me want to... want to... want to" fluttershy started to cry.

"whoa flutters are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked growing worried for his friend.

"I'm fine but you should be dead." Fluttershy suddenly realized where she was.

"how do you know about discord?" celestia asked

"I love mythology, and your origins clearly would be from myths so I decided to read up on you." Naruto said.

"and you learned…" celestia trailed off.

"I learned the origins of the universe. First there was Khaos the void who encompassed the entire universe then there was Erebus the darkness and then there was Aether the light. Finally Mother Nature was created in the space between. Darkness and light had two children who were Nyx the night and Hemeren the day the two had seven children the original elements of harmony. They were, chrysalis who was honesty, Sombra who was laughter, starswirl the bearded who was magic, Thanatos who was kindness, Celestia who was generosity, luna who was loyalty, and finally Desmond who was sacrifice." Naruto looked at Celestia "Desmond would always protect his friends and after a battle with Typhon the storm he used the spell I used to heal them but it back fired and drove him insane you know what happened after that but what you don't know is that after he went insane he transformed into discord."

"whoa… the coolest pony I know… is an egg head." Rainbow said smirking.

"and the fastest pony I know can't stop touching my tail" Naruto replied then smirked "like a girly girl."

Rainbow spluttered when she realized that indeed she was hugging his tail again. Then she stopped as she saw Fluttershy holding a fox tail also coming from Naruto.

"tails" rainbow said.

"what" Naruto asked.

"TAILS!" the three mares shouted pointing at one of the tails.

"oh yeah" Naruto said "well apparently now I'm not only a fox pony I'm a asterism beast as I have turned into my spirit animal. This is my original form so I will stay like this with small things changing to be like it. Since I'm now partially a demon fox I can gain up to nine tails and I have fox ears and real whiskers."

"You have what now?" Celestia said.

"fox ears" Naruto deadpanned.

The girls looked at the ears and suddenly Fluttershy yelled out "KAWAII!" and rubbed behind his ear gaining a purr from Naruto who leaned into her.

"KAWAII!" the other two mares in the room shouted and began petting him like a cat.

"Princess celes- what is going on!" twilight shouted.

The three mares instantly froze and turned towards twilight before Celestia picked twilight up with magic and threw her at Naruto's tails. The three went back to petting Naruto, who when twilight distracted them began to try to crawl away.

"TAILS!" twilight shouted.

"We know just go with it" rainbow said as she pet Naruto.

Twilight looked closely at Naruto then began to pet his tails "so soft." She said.

Naruto was really enjoying the petting but he was also really freaked out that he couldn't move at all while they were petting him.

"sooooo soft!" pinkie yelled coming from nowhere "naru has some soft tails right twilight?"

"mm-hm" twilight said as she began to cuddle into the tails slowly sinking deeper and deeper into them until she finally was only a head in the tails. "OW! SOMETHING BIT ME!"

"Get your own fluffy cloud tail" a muffled voice said coming from Naruto's tail. "this one is mine!" Luna said as she emerged from right next to twilight.

"How could you fit in there? It defies the laws of physics! It's only as long as a regular tail and is two feet wide at it's widest!" twilight shouted.

"are you complaining?" luna asked.

"Buck no! How deep is this place maybe we could build a house and live in the fluffiness!" twilight shouted.

"let's see!" luna shouted then dived in followed by twilight.

"did they just…" flutter shy asked.

"yup" pinkie pie said loudly "oh, oh, oh I know why naruto's tail is like that! It's because his tail is magical and is as big as space itself that means never ending! It's simple how it's like that! It's cause he's like an Ursa major, major, major, MAJOR and is a constellation beast!"

"why do you say that?" celestia asked.

"I dunno" pinkie said with out blinking "hey where'd Naruto go?"

"what he's right… here?" rainbow said as she realized Naruto was gone. "where'd he go?"

'KAWAII' they heard coming from outside.

"well that solves that let's get the fluffy!" celestia said.

'AAAAAHHHH' they heard.

"what was that?" rainbow said.

"my tail was frizzing out so someone must have fell down, and the scream sounded like my friend ditzy!" pinkie said "let's go get Naruto, before ditzy finds out about the fluffiness!"

"alright!" the four mares shouted.

FFF with Naruto a few minutes ago FFF

'Finally I'm free of those crazy girls' Naruto thought.

'Except for the one's in your tail' kurama thought.

'ya' Naruto sighed despairingly 'I can feel them wiggling around in it.'

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto heard.

He suddenly felt somepony on his back.

"ouchies" the pony said.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto it's you! I thought you were in the hospital!" ditzy said.

"I was but I just woke up ditzy" Naruto said.

"well I was just heading home so since I need to apologize for hitting you" then ditzy hit him in the head "and what did I tell you about calling ditzy!"

"not to and to call you derpy like everypony else" Naruto said.

"then off we go!" ditzy said.

FFF at ditzy's FFF

Naruto walked in the front door of ditzy's house and pulled out some tea and a bundle of food.

"I'll go make some tea" ditzy said.

"I already made some" Naruto said.

"hmph you never let me do anything anymore." Ditzy said pouting.

"well you never come to my house anymore, so I bring food an tea to your house." Naruto said. 'plus she honestly doesn't have enough money as it is what with having to spend so much money her little sisters.'

'kit when you get your pay make sure to give her as much money as possible' kurama said.

'she will refuse it so I'd have to give it to her sisters' Naruto thought 'I need to somehow trick her into taking it.'

'tell her that she won the lottery' kurama said 'wait they don't have that here.'

'maybe I could say that it was a reward that she earned then give it to her monthly. Like it's allowance' Naruto thought.

"hey derpy" Naruto said.

"ya" derpy said.

"I have some extra money so I was wondering if you and your sisters would like to go a movie with me." Naruto said.

"sure but I can pay for us." Derpy said.

"no since I invited you to the movies then I pay for it snacks included, besides I need to get rid of some money any ways." Naruto said.

"BIG BRO NARUTO!" dinky doo yelled.

"dinky!" Naruto shouted back "how's it going?"

"pretty dang good, by the way dinny is out baby sitting again." Dinky said.

"so what movie do you guys want to see?" Naruto asked.

"Super stallion!" they both shouted.

"my friend jack latern said that it was awesome!" dinky said excitedly.

Just then two ponies popped out of nowhere.

"-and we still didn't reach the bottom!" luna shouted.

"ya I was so deep in the fluffiness it was almost like we were in a tropical jungle" twilight said.

"where'd you two come from?" derpy asked.

"we came from the fluffiness." Luna said then began petting Naruto behind the ears and he instantly leaned into her and purred.

"WHAT THE-" derpy started.

Twilight picked derpy up with magic once she began to scream then proceeded to throw derpy in Naruto's tails, then repeated the process with dinky.

"no witnesses" twilight said as she began to curl up in Naruto's tails and went to sleep.

FFF chapter 1 end FFF

Angelic: hey guys I'm new to this hope you liked it. This is a marem which is what happens when you have multiple mares paired with somepony. So far it's: fluttershy, Luna, Celestia, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, chrysalis, vinyl scratch, and derpy.

The weird words are what I got from google translate its Latin.

The fluffiness is naruto's tails.

quidquid erit, erit, so tell me what you honestly think about it and the chapter I posted before was actually an unfinished version

review or I will assume that it is good and make decisions that are bad in it like maybe kill off Naruto.

Naruto: what do you mean kill me off?

Angelic: nothing.

Jade: okay then well just to tell you this is... wait you said my part!

Angelic: so what you never took the cue to say it.

Jade: fine I'm going to find my friend and have her tie sasuke up and give him to the fangirls.

Angelic: why?

Jade: he needs to chillax he is sooo up tight.

Naruto: before we end I want to say PEACE IS REAL!

That is all.


End file.
